Jardek
by Konnor Collins
Summary: This is a story about the troll rogue Jardek and his mission to find out the truth about his father. He meets up with several other people along the way, with many twists and turns in his quest to find his father who everyone else believes to be dead.
1. Jardek

_This is my first fanfic, so...yeah enjoy._

* * *

Jardek was his name. He had very spiky green hair in a mow hawk. His skin was the blue of a shallow ocean. He was tall, at least 7 feet tall when he stood up straight. His muscles were toned, not excessively so, but enough so you could notice. But what makes Jardek stand out the most is his eyes, his blood red eyes, the eyes that when he goes into a rage seem to glow.

Now Jardek is a troll. Not very forthright in his lust for war as most of the Horde are, but still enjoying it in his youth. But again Jardek was special. Jardek's parents knew he was special when he was born. His parents knew he was destined for some greatness, what that was exactly, they could not tell until he was older.

Jardek's dad was a very well known, and feared rogue. While his mother was a shadow priest, who while not as well known, was respected by all of Sen'jin village. It is because of who Jardek's parents were that he was destined for greatness.

Jardek had a normal childhood for a Sen'jin warrior. He learned basic survival, hunting, tracking etc. until he came to adulthood. It was then that he choose to follow his late fathers' (he died when Jardek was 10, while off on a mission for Hellscream) footsteps and become a rogue.

During the time of his training to become a rogue, his teachers did not give him much praise. As far as they could see he was nothing like his father.

"Dat be a dagger mon, not a butter knife", Narul, one of his teachers would always say.

Although Jardek did have an amazing skill in poison making. If he actually managed to hit you with his daggers, you were either instantly immobilized or you were dead. But the problem was, his combat skills were so mediocre he could never hit his his stealth also left much to be desired, at least that is until that fateful day.

It had been a bright sunny day, in spring. If Sen'jin village had been anywhere but Durotar there might have been flowers in bloom. As it is it was just slightly cooler and the sun not as blistering. On this day was when Jardek discovered his true power. He was walking down the lane, going home after a long day of rogue training. When Jardek saw her, Skalar, the troll of his dreams. Skalar was a little bit shorter than Jardek. Her hair was the same color as her turquoise blue skin, and she wore it in a long braid down her back. Her eyes were of a forest green. She was walking directly up to him.

"How ya bin mon", Skalar asked.

Jardek couldn't answer, his heartbeat had tripled. All of the blood in his body had gone up to his head, his chest tightened, his breaths became very shallow.

"Ya know, dis n dat", Jardek managed to finally get out.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Jardek thought. He couldn't come up with anything witty to say. He just wanted to disappear. To just vanish into shadows. That's just what he got. One second Jardek was standing in front of Skalar, the next he just completely vanished. It wasn't until Skalar looked around confused that he started to become worried

"Jardek, where'd ya go mon", she said worried.

"I'm right here", Jardek proclaimed.

"Where is here", she questioned him again, now more worry edging itself into her voice.

"Right in front of ya mon", Jardek walked over and grabbed her arm, she jumped at the touch.

With a look of awe on her face, she reached up touched him on the brow.

"What's wrong with ya mon", Jardek asked her, still confused at what was happening.

"Jardek, you're gone".

"What do ya mean I'm gone?" He asked.

"Ya are invisible mon, I can't see ya." She now said more calmly.

Now Jardek had no idea where this power had come from. But he suddenly just knew how to control it. Now he appeared again in front of Skalar. A smile came onto her face.

"Well that's a nice trick", she said.

"Dat it is".

On the outside Jardek was grinning like a fool, still touching Skalar. But on the inside he was very confused. Where did this this come from he kept asking himself...

"I be sorry Skalar, but I got to go l, I must talk to some others", Jardek said, now with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Go, go, mon. I be seein ya around", Skalar with a smile still on her face told Jardek.

"Ya I'll be seein ya."

Now Jardek ran away in the direction he had been headed. All the thoughts in his head were jumbled about. He had so many questions. Those had to await until he arrived at home. When he finally got there he burst through the door. His mother was standing over a pot cooking.

"Mother we need to talk", Jardek told her.

"About what hun", she asked.

"About me, and why I just suddenly turned invisible while talking to Skalar". Proclaimed Jardek his voice rising.

"We'll ya are a rogue mon, dat is ya specialty, blending into shadows", his mother said still looking at her pot.

"Ya know dats not not what I mean, I was standing in pure sunlight and just disappeared," his voice now reaching hysterics.

Sighing his mother finally turned to look at him, with a look of understanding on her voice, she motioned for him to sit down next to.

"Jardek your father and I knew day something like dis would eventually happen".

"What do ya mean ya knew something like dis would happen". Jardek asked, still sounding hysterical.

"Ya father and I knew from the day that ya was born, dat ya was special and dat ya would do great things," she said calmly.

"How did ya know dat?"

"Jardek we just knew, and everyone who meets ya can feel it, and see it, dats why ya teachers always push ya so hard," she said a grim smile on her face.

"What do ya mean great things, I can hardly handle a simple dagger, how do ya except me to do great things," he said his eyes downcast.

"Well Jardek, as ya proved today, you have an affinity for controlling shadows," his mother said and she picked his head up.

"What do ya mean mon?" He challenged her.

"Well ya told me ya just disappeared in sunlight didn't ya?", she asked.

"Ya I did".

"Well dats because you happened to get some of the powers of a shadow priest, as well as a rogue," she told him with knowledge in her voice.

"Huh?" Was all Jardek could manage.

"Jardek, ya didn't turn invisible, ya just managed to turn into shadows and seem invisible," she told him.

"But I was standing in the sunlight, there was no shadows there," Jardek said.

"There is always shadows, wether ya can see them or not doesn't mean they're not there, ya just have ta look harder," a bemused smile on her face as she said.

"Hmmm," Jardek began,"So I can control the shadows?"

"Well ya can become one with da shadows," she explained to him.

"What's da difference?" Questioned Jardek.

"Ya can't command da shadows like I can, and make em do ya bidding, but ya can call the shadows to ya, and become somewhat unseeable," she tried to explain.

"Oh," Jardek said with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Hey, what's with da disappointment, ya be a rogue, that can not be seen by any, you will become the greatest rogue I them all," his mother proclaimed.

"Really? No one can see me?"

"To a degree dat be true. No one will be able to see ya, but some will be able to sense ya. They will know ya be there, even without seein ya, so ya will still need to be careful," his mother said, a reproach in her voice.

"I think dat still be good enough, at least for me to be given leave from my rogue teachers finally," Jardek said.

"Do wait some time, ya still have much to learn from ya teachers, and from ya self before ya go off and do missions for da Hellscream," Jardek's mother said, tears now in her eyes.

"Ma I promise I will always come home, and if possible I will find dad, I know the old bastard is still alive, and I will find him," Jardek told her with determination in his voice, his red eyes starting to glow.

"I believe ya Jardek," she said a sad smile on her face."Now it be time for bed Jardek, ya have a big day of showing those rogue teachers what ya be made of"

"Okay mom, tomorrow I show dem  
all."

* * *

_I promise more of a story to come in the next one, I wrote all of this on my phone, so it's not as good as it could have been. But I do actually have an idea of where I wish to take the story, with many, much more action filled chapters to come._


	2. Umorr

_Well I got this one done pretty fast, I do not plan on getting them all done as fast as this. I just had a lot of free time the last 2 days, and already had some of it written._

* * *

Several weeks went by after Jardek had gained his new found powers. He quickly advanced in skills that he had been poorly lacking in before. He was actually starting to look like a rogue, and not just some fool with a dagger. Almost all of his teachers agreed that it was time for Jardek to go out on his own, to become a hero. That is, all except for Narul. Who was still convinced that Jardek couldn't tell the difference between a dagger and a butter knife. It got to the point that one day Jardek challenged Narul to a duel.

"Narul I be tired of ya mon, I be ready to go off inta the world", Jardek told Narul with anger in his voice his eyes having a faint glow of red in them, "I challenge ya to a duel, if ah be da winner than ya have to letme go off inta da world".

"Ah accept ya challenge, but ya betta beware, if ya end up losin' da consequences shall be dire," Narul replied his face showing no emotion.

So they proceeded to attack each other. With Jardek making the first move. In the beginning Narul seemed content to just dodge Jardek's daggers, still thinking him to be an inadept fool. He payed for believing this, only several minutes in the duel, Jardek managed to land several quick blows on Narul. One across the stomach, blood quickly soaking Narul's tunic, then another on his thigh and on his cheek, neither as bad. But Narul didn't even seem to flinch at any of these, he just just let out a few choice curses, lowered his stance, and started laying into Jardek, managing to clip his hip with one of his daggers. By this point in time Jardek's eyes were a glowing red, like the heart of a fire.

The fight carried on like this for about 20 minutes or so, both fighters taking non-lethal hits, neither seeming to gain any ground. That is until Jardek slipped and Narul managed to pin him to the ground.

"Well mon it looks like dis be da end of the line for ya," Narul told Jardek with a sneer on his face.

"Ah don' believe so," and with that Jardek vanished.

Narul jumped backed after he could he no longer see Jardek. Not realizing his mistake until afterwards, that it if we had just stayed where he was he would have won. But do to insufficient knowledge, all he ended up doing was releasing Jardek.

"What trickery be dis?" Narul questioned, but none of the rogues surrounding him could answer.

"No trickery mon," Jardek stated, reappearing with a dagger to Narul's throat. "Ah guess dis means ah win," he then slowly pulled the dagger across Narul's throat, drawing a thin line of blood that stream down his neck and into the dirt below.

"Well ah guess so," said Narul, bowing to Jardek, "Ah guess ya got more of ya father in ya than ah thought, an' some of ya motha it seems also, an' as ya wish ya may now leave knowin there's nothin left fa us to teach ya."

There was no big celebration like you might think, just some solemn goodbyes. Then Jardek was off. He headed straight home, he needed to tell his mother goodbye before he left. When Jardek walked through the door his mother was already there waiting for him.

"Ah finally am allowed to leave," Jardek told her plainly.

"Ah know."

"Ah wish ah I could stay longer but there are things dat ah have to do out there in Azeroth."

"Ah know." Was all the reply he got.

"Well then ah be leaving now, ah already packed," Jardek said as he turned to go.

"Wait there be sumthin ah have to give ya," his mother said before he could leave.

"And what might dat be?" Jardek questioned.

"It's a gift ya father told me to give to ya if this day eva came," she said as she pulled out something wrapped in a cloth and handed it to Jardek, "open it."

So Jardek opened it, and wonder crossed his face. For the gift was two daggers. These daggers were slightly longer, and much different then the daggers that Jardek was used to. They're about a foot long, and from the bottom of the blade it shot straight up at an about 45 degree angle about 9 inches down and went to meet the top I the blade. This portion of the blade was so sharp that it could easily cut hairs, and was perfect for slashing. While the other 9 inches of the blade was serrated and would so major damage when stabbing. The way the hilt of the daggers was made also made it looked like it was designed to be held with the blade facing downwards, as to easily attack and defend. Though it could also be held upwards. But what interested Jardek most about the daggers, was the slight black glow around the blade, which he would have stared at all day I hi mother had not brought him to his senses.

"Dos' daggers have been in our family for as many generations as anyone can remember."

"What are dey called?" Jardek asked.

"Da names of those daggers has long been forgot," she explained,"they have been in our family for too long, but know this, those dagger's have many a secret, those ya must find out yaself."

"Ah will take these, and head out to Orgrimmar, to do what ah must."

He had no words to thank her, so he put the daggers in his sheaths, and leaned over to kiss her forehead, making sure not to skewer her with his tusks. He then walked out the door. Called to his raptor Thrash, and proceeded to leave.

While on his way out of Sen'jin village a familiar voice called out to him. The voice belonged to Skalar. He stopped Thrash in front of and dismounted.

"Ah be headin to Orgrimmar." He said.

"Dat ah know, and ah wanted ya to have this," Skalar pulled a small package from her pocket.

"What is it?" He asked

"Open it".

Jardek opened the package, and inside was a necklace, and blue jewel on a string of fine silk.

"It be beautiful," Jardek told her.

"It's a good luck necklace, ah want ya to return home in one piece some day."

Jardek was close to tears, the gifts people were giving him, when they knew what he was going to do. He embraced Skalar into a hug, before hopping back onto Trash and not looking back.

"Someday," he muttered to himself,"someday she will be mine."  
But that day was not to be soon.

ardek rode through the rest of the day. It was pretty much uneventful, after he has finally gotten out of Sen'jin village. There were no robberies or attempts on his life during his trip from bandits, which made him happy. His first destination on his trip was to stop off at Razor Hill, to sleep and get some supplies.

By the time that Jardek arrived at Razor Hill it had been dark for a while, and if it hadn't been for the forge fires he would have completely missed it. No one was up for him to buy supplies from, so he decided to head to the inn and rent a room. When he walked into the inn he was greeted by a gruff Orc named Grosk.

"Can ah rent a room from ya," Jardek asked Grosk.

"Well if we had rooms at this in I'd be willing to rent you one, but as it is we just have cots on the walls," Grosk explained to Jardek. "But if that is fine for you, you can take it for a small fee."

"Dat be fine wit' mah, ah just need a place to stay for da night."

So Jardek payed the Innkeeper to rent a room for the night, and also bought a mug of beer. He went over to the cot he had gotten on the far side of the inn, making sure to avoid the undead that was sleeping in a cot by the door. He really did not like the undead. They stink, and the way they talk without jaws freaks him out.

Jardek woke in the morning with a slight hangover. He was never one to much like the ale of Razor Hill. But he had places to go, so he got up and sought to gather supplies for his journey. As luck would have it, Grosk had all of the supplies Jardek needed for his journey handy at the inn. So Jardek was able to cut his stay at Razor Hill short, and continue while it was still early in the morning.

Jardek took the road north out of Razor Hill, headed in the direction of Orgrimmar. The ride was pretty easy going on the back of Thrash, and made it to the cliffs halfway between Razor Hill and Orgrimmar by about mid day. Now Jardek could have just taken a wyvern from Razor Hill, or even Sen'jin village, and gotten to Orgrimmar in a much shorter time. Though Jardek loved the feeling of riding on a raptor, especially for long distances, much more than he liked riding wyverns. And it's a good thing too, because if Jardek hadn't decided to ride to Orgrimmar, things probably wouldn't have turned out so well.

As it happened just as Jardek was passing the mouth of Drygulch Ravine, he heard someone shouting in the distance, and they sounded like they were in pain. So Jardek jumped off Thrash and dismissed him. Jardek started running towards the sound of the voice, melding with the shadows on the way. When Jardek got close enough to the shouting, he dropped into a crouch slowly putting one foot in front of the other, so to not attract the attention of whoever was causing the commotion.

What Jardek saw surprised him. He saw an Orc backed up against the wall of the ravine, 3 harpies pinning him against the wall. There were about 10 of the harpies sisters lying dead on the ground, and about 10 feet from the Orc an axe was sticking out of the ground. The axe was double edged, with a skull sitting between the blades. It was silver and by the looks of it, it was a 2-handed weapon. The Orc must take good care of the weapon, because it gleamed, even though it was covered in harpy blood.

Jardek assessed all of this in a matter of seconds. The Orc was just barely managing to keep the harpies

off of himself using what looked like a hunting knife. In addition it seemed like the Orc was gravely wounded. The Orc was holding his right arm to his body. There was a giant gash on it looking like it led from the middle of his bicep halfway down his arm, and Jardek could see the muscle and sinew of the arm. Although there were also at least another dozen other cuts and bruises on his boy, and a decent pool of blood on the ground under the Orc.

He knew what he had to do. Jardek had to act fast if he was going to save the Orc. He grabbed 3 shurikens from where they were hidden in their pouch, and quickly coated them with the deadliest poison from his bag. Meanwhile sprinting towards the harpies the whole time. When he was close enough that he was sure there was no possibility of missing, he threw he shurikens at the harpies. They died almost instantly, without even time to realized they had been attacked from behind. And it wasn't a moment too soon, because one of the harpies had been getting ready to tear out the throat of the Orc.

After Jardek retrieved his shurikens, making sure to carefully wipe the remaining poison on the ground, he went over and picked up the Orc's axe. Now through all of this, all the Orc saw was all three harpies drop dead at once, and now his axe floating in mid air. So naturally he nearly pissed his pants, and had the most bewildered look that Jardek had ever seen.

It took a couple of seconds for Jardek to realize this, and he quickly came out of the shadows. He silently handed the axe back to the Orc, who now seemed to understand what had happened.

"I see that I know owe you my life," the Orc said gratefully as he took his axe from Jardek.

"Ya don' owe me nothin', all ah did was what anyone woulda done," Jardek told the Orc, "but we need ta get da arm of yas looked at, dats a nasty cut."

"Tis just a scratch," said the Orc.

"Mon da be nothin' like a s-" Jardek started to say, when a look of alarm crossed the Orcs face. He grabbed the his axe which he had placed against the wall, and chucked it behind Jardek. Jardek turned around, and saw the axe stuck in the face of a fourth harpy, that had come out of no where.

"Well thank ya Orc, ya just saved meh life, ah guess we even now huh?" Jardek told the Orc.

"Not even close," the Orc stated, "you wouldn't have been in danger if you had not come here to rescue me."

Jardek sighed,"well ah guess ya be right, but mon at least letme look at ya arm, ah be a rogue an' have some skill in first-aid."

"Just a flesh wound," the Orc muttered, but allowed Jardek to patch him up, and he even fixed up some of the other miscellaneous cuts on his body.

"Well dat will hold for a while, but ya need ta see a doctah soon or ya arm is gonna get infected," Jardek explained to the Orc.

"Well I was on my way back to Orgrimmar from a task that called for me to kill some harpies," the orc

waved his hand towards the multitudes of harpy bodies littering the ground,"those three came out of nowhere and attacked me while I was looting the bodies, so I guess I'll head back to Orgrimmar now, and find a doctor there"

"Hey ah be heading to Orgrimmar also, which is why ah heard ya shouting, and came to save ya," Jardek told the Orc.

"Maybe we should travel together the rest of the way, and you could tell me how you were able to kill those harpies so easily," the Orc told Jardek.

It was more along the lines of how he was invisible, not how he killed the harpies that the Orc wanted to know.

"Dat seems reasonable enough," Jardek said.

"Well it's settled then, we travel together," the Orc said with a grin on his face,"now may I ask my saviors name?"

"Dah name be Jardek, an' whata bout ya name?"

"My name is Umorr."

* * *

_Well another main character, and I'd like to mention that I am basing all the main character's that I have introduced, and will later on, off of my high level toons in game. If anyone was wondering, yes Umorr's axe is a reference to the 'Arcanite Reaper'/'Bloodied Arcanite Reaper' in game (my favorite warrior weapon of all time). Though Jardek's daggers are not, so don't bother looking._


	3. Bandits and Hallucinations

_I would have made this longer, but I wanted to leave the rest of my plans for the next chapter_

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you don't feel like I owe you my life, but that's how I feel and you are gonna be stuck with me for awhile," Umorr told Jardek.

"Ah guess tha be no way ta get rid of ya is tha."

"Nope your stuck with me."

This was Jardek and Umorr's conversation as they were walking out of Drygulch Ravine. They had waited a bit for Umorr to rest after his attack, and for both of them to eat some food.

"So what are ya?" Jardek asked Umorr.

"I'm a warrior, if that wasn't obvious from the axe," said Umorr with a shrug," I'm a damn good warrior too, those harpies just caught me off guard while I was resting."

"Ah noticed dos harpies be some very sneaky things, nearly got meh back tha," Jardek said, a thoughtful look on his face

"That they are," Umorr said as they reached the reached the end of the canyon."How bout you, what are y-," Umorr started, but as the duo exited the canyon, when they were attacked by a group of bandits. There were 6 bandits, all of them grey skinned orcs. It was obvious that 5 of them were warriors, 4 of which held 2-handed axes not unlike Umorr's, while the other held a sword. The 6th Orc was a rogue, easily seen by the daggers he had on his hips and the mask that just left his eyes visible covering his face.

"If you give everything that you have, we just might not torture you to death, and just slit your throats," the rogue told them with amusement in his voice. Jardek figured he was the leader of the bandits.

"Yah have got ta be kiddin' me mon," was Jardek's reply,"ah ain't gonna give ya nothin'."

"Well then prepare to die a slow death," was the rogues reply.

Umorr looked at Jardek questioningly,"So we're just gonna fight them 3:1?"

"Don't ya worry mon, just try not ta die."

"Easier said then done," Umorr muttered under his breath.

"What are you waiting for, attack them," the rogue commanded the warriors, a hint of irritation in his voice.

It was then that Jardek decided to use his ace in the hole. While Umorr was getting out his axe, Jardek unsheathed his daggers and disappeared into the shadows. Looks of confusion sprung up on the face of every Orc, including Umorr. Nobody moved, that is until the Orc warrior wielding a sword dropped to the ground, hands clasped to his throat, his sword hit the ground with a loud clang. He thrashed for a couple seconds, limbs flailing, then became still. The orcs were starting to wonder if this was not going to turn out so well for them.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, ATTACK!" The rogue yelled at the 4 remaining warriors.

The warriors all rushed to Umorr, but only 2 of them actually made it too him, before they could even move one of the 4 also had its throat cut, while the other had its neck broken. Though even with his injured arm, the 2 warriors left seemed like child's play to Umorr, he had no difficulty parrying all of their blows and holding his ground. Jardek could see that Umorr wasn't kidding when he said he was a good warrior, so he decided to let him play with the warriors, and so he went for the rogue. The rogue was just standing there. Jardek could see fear in the other rogues eyes. It took almost no effort for Jardek to neutralize him using some rope from his bag, and it wasn't long after Jardek had the Orc rogue tied up, that Umorr walked over to him. Jardek finally came back out of the shadows, with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah told ya, no worries, just don' die," Jardek's grin getting wider by the second.

"You are going to have to explain how you are doing that to me," Umorr told Jardek.

"Afta we deal wit' dis bugga," Jardek pointed to the Orc rogue.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" asked Umorr.

"Ah can be merciful," Jardek said putting his head up, an indignant look on his face.

"You are not being merciful, my leader will kill me if he finds out we failed," the Orc rogue snarled.

"Hmm we should just kill him now," Umorr suggested to Jardek,"save everyone the trouble.

Instead of killing the rogue though, Jardek reached down and undid his bindings saying, "tell ya leada', if he eva attacks da son of Ol' Deadeye again, ah be comin' ta kills ya all."

"You are sending me to my death, but I guess I have no choice," grunted the Orc as he ran off.

Umorr stared at the rogue as he faded into the distance, then turning to Jardek with wide eyes an asked, "you're the son of Deadeye?"

"Let's setup da camp, den we can talk," was all Jardek would say.

During their walk out of the canyon, and their fight with the bandits, the day had gone by, and even though they could see Orgrimmar off in the distance, they would wait until the next day to finish their journey.  
Jardek went to go collect some wood for a fire, while Umorr was getting the camp ready. Jardek came back with a load of wood, to see Umorr feeding Thrash, who Jardek had tied to a small boulder on the ground.

"Thank ya for feedin' meh rapta," Jardek told Umorr.

"It's no problem at all, he seems to have taken a liking to me," as Umorr said as he turned toward Jardek. Thrash nuzzled Umorr with his head as if to confirm Umorr's statement.  
When Jardek looked at Umorr his face paled a bit, and he rushed forward and grabbed his arm. The bandage that Jardek had put on it was soaked with blood.

"Ya wound is open."

"It's okay, it's not like its gonna kill me."

"Ya don'know what a wound like dat can do ta ya," Jardek told Umorr as he redressed the wound. "Please sit down and relax, ah will even ansa ya questions if that is what it will take."

Umorr thought for a second, then nodded and allowed Jardek to lead him over to where they ha cleared a space for a fire. "That seems reasonable," he said.

Jardek spent a couple minutes setting everything up, and got the fire going. He then turned to Umorr and asked him what it was that he wished to know.

"My first question is, are you really the legendary Deadeyes's son?" Umorr asked.

"Dat be completely true."

"Is it also true that he got that name after Garrosh gouged him in the eye during a duel?"

"Dats also true, he wore a patch over his left eye for the rest of his life," Jardek responded.

"And that he is the only person who has ever beaten Garrosh in a duel?"

"Dats also true."

"I am sorry that you lost your father then," Umorr said, looking at the ground, realizing his words probably brought up some not found memories for his companion.

"He not be dead," Jardek told Umorr.

"But I thought he died on a mission for Garrosh years ago?" said Umorr suddenly confused.

"Ah can feel it in meh bones, da man be alive, where he is ah do not know, but he is alive."

"Hmmmm," was all that Umorr could think to say.

"Dat be why ah am going ta Orgrimmar, ta see what ah can find out about where he went on his last mission." The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Umorr finally decided something. "I'm going with you."

"Ta Orgrimmar?" asked Jardek.

"To wherever it is you go to look for your father, I owe you my life, and no matter what you say I am coming with you," Umorr said with a look that just dared Jardek to say otherwise.

Jardek finally took a good look at his companion. Umorr was bald, except for a black ponytail on the back of his head. He had a short beard that covered a decent amount of his rugged face. He was about a foot or so shorter than Jardek when he stood up straight. His eyes were what Jardek liked the most, his eyes that were that same color green as his skin, eyes that just begged someone to defy him. Jardek realized that he actually liked having this Orc around, and a grin spread across his face.

"Ah wouldn't have it any otha way."

"Glad that we have an understanding, now I also want to know how you turned invisible. I can tell that you're a rogue, but rogues can't do that," Umorr asked.

"Well ah don' turn invisible, ah call da shadows and dey make it so no one can see meh," Jardek explained,"and don' be askin' meh how, because ah don' really know, all ah know is da meh motha is a shadow priest, and somehow ah got some of her abilities."

This seemed to satisfy Umorr, which surprised Jardek, then he asked, "How did you kill those harpies so easily, there were no marks that showed how they were killed."

"Oh dat, ah used meh special poison," explained Jardek.

"You have any you can spare?" asked Umorr.

"Ah used all of it on da harpies, it will take meh months ta make more."

"Oh," disappointment written on Umorr's face, "that's all of my questions."

"Ah guess we should go to bed den," said Jardek.

"I guess so."

"Wait Umorr," Jardek said suddenly,"why do ya think there be Blackrock Orcs here in Durotar?"

"I have no idea why that is," Umorr replied.

"Ah guess it doesn't matter, dey won' be messin with us anytime soon," Jardek said, without suppressinghis grin.

"I guess so, I'll see you in the morning," Umorr said, but Jardek had already fallen asleep. He had had a long day.

Jardek awoke to screams. He jumped up as quickly called upon the shadows. Then taking in his surroundings, looking around him for the cause of the disturbance. The only things around him for a good distance were Umorr and his raptor Thrash, it took him a couple seconds to realize the screams were coming from Umorr. He rushed over to his companion and tried to wake him up.

"Wake up, wake up ya damn Orc."

Finally after a like full minute of shaking him, Jardek got him awake. Umorr's body was covered in sweat, his body felt like I was hotter than their fire, and Jardek could see the fever in his eyes.

"What, what?" Umorr said with a raspy voice, "my arm is killing me."

"Ah know, ah told ya to be more worried, ya arm is obviously infected."

"It doesn't hurt that bad," Umorr said lying horribly.

"If we don' get ya ta a healer in Orgrimmar pretty soon ya might die," Jardek told Umorr with total seriousness in his voice.

"Well then it's a good thing Orgrimmar is in sight," said Umorr with a sigh.

* * *

_If anyone notices any errors, or problems with my refrences please do let me know_


	4. I Hate Doctors

_Yeah this is superrrrrrrr short_

* * *

"We gotta get ya to da docta now." said Jardek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard you the first dozen times," Umorr said from on top of Thrash.

"Cause it's important we get ya there," Jardek told Umorr with a scowl on his face.

The two had left their camp as soon as Jardek had woken to Umorr's screaming. He had made Umorr get on top of his raptor Thrash, and could not be persuaded to let Umorr walk. Saying 'ya be an idiot if ya think ah am gonna let ya walk in da condition ya in'. Eventually Umorr had conceded, and allowed Jardek to lead him on the raptor the rest of the way to Orgrimmar. It didn't take nearly as long as he thought it would have, because Jardek decided to sprint the rest of the way there beside Thrash.

They arrived at Orgrimmar by about mid morning. But Jardek didn't even look at where he was going. He just ran past the grunts at the gate, who gave him a confused look, and entered the city. Jardek sped through the Valley Of Strength, going right past Grommash Hall and up the ramp to the left of it. He passed through the goblin slums, though not seeing it, he could hear it and smell it. Finally he arrived at his destination, The Valley of Spirits. Once there he finally slowed down to a jog and led Thrash to a building towards the back. When they got to the building, he had Umorr dismount Thrash and walk up the wooden steps with him. At the top of them there was a sheet of cloth covering the entrance, which Jardek moved out of the way and stepped into the room.

"Zen'kiki!" Jardek yelled as he entered.

"What ya want mon?" a voice said, coming from upstairs.

"Ah need ya help!" Jardek said impatiently.

"Well ah be damned, if it isn't Jardek," exclaimed the troll that must be Zen'kiki, who came down the stairs, "what do ya need?"

"Mah friend here needs ya to heal him," waving to the injured Umorr.

"Bring him into da back room an' ah will see what ah can do," Zen'kiki said motioning for Jardek and Umorr to follow him.

"Lay down on da table," Zen'kiki told Umorr. Who grunted but obliged him.

"What happened to him?" Zen'kiki asked Jardek.

"A bunch of dem harpies in Drygulch caught him by surprise, ah saved his life."

"If somethin' doesn't get done soon, he might still lose his life," Zen'kiki told Jardek.

"Dats why ah brought him to ya," explained Jardek,"ya are da best shaman dat ah know."

"Well ah will see what ah can do, but ah will make no promises."

"Hey I am sitting right here! Stop acting like I am going to die! " Umorr said irratated.

"Dats all dat ah can ask for," Jardek said to Zen'kiki as he started to leave the room.

"Where are ya goin'?" asked Zen'kiki.

"I AM RIGHT HERE! ARE YOU GOING TO JUST IGNORE ME!?" Umorr yelled now angry.

"Ah need to go talk to da war chief." Was all Jardek would tell him.

"Do be careful, ah wouldn't want to save ya friend, just for ya to wind up dead." warned Zen'kiki.

"I give up," Umorr sighed.

"Don' worry everythin' will be all right," a grin crossed Jardek's face.

* * *

_I was planning on making this much longer, but I have been cramming for finals (major procrastinator) and one of my friends got me addicted to Doctor Who. I was going to introduce Jasper and Holy in this one, but it seems that will have to wait._


	5. Jasper and Holy

_Here is a little bit into Jasper and Holy. Enjoy, and review please :)_

* * *

Jasper instantly regretted looking over his shoulder. There were about two dozen Abominations chasing him through the depths of the Undercity. The noise of their chains scratching the stone floor was like nails on a chalkboard, and made Jasper cringe. He couldn't fathom how the Forsaken could stand the smell of them. It wasn't like he'd done anything to deserve being chased through the Undercity. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong place at the wrong time, seriously how was he supposed to know that they would be the one that walked over his frost trap...And now he was running away from even more Abominations, as more and more joined their...brethren?

"Hey why don't you guys just turn around and forget this ever happened?," Jasper called over his shoulder. All he got in return from the Abominations was a few grunts, and they didn't show any signs of relenting. "Was worth a try," Jasper muttered under his breath.

Jasper thanked the Light that the Abominations, though incredibly powerful, were also incredibly stupid. Because for the last like ten minutes they had all just been running in a circle around the upper ring of the Undercity. Jasper considered dropping another trap, and then running away and trying to hide. But he figured that another trap would just anger them even more. Plus Undercity was basically empty, all he could see was Forsaken and it would be easy even for the stupid Abominations to spot a Blood Elf in a crowd of Undead. So that plan was a bust, unless he happened to have some noggenfogger elixir in his bags... As soon as he slowed a bit to check his bags, an Abomination came hurtling out of a side passage and rammed him. Jasper cursed under his breath as he felt himself falling. He looked down, and saw bubbling acid rushing up to meet him.

Well I had a good run, if only I had brought the damn bird with me like Holy had suggested, he thought as he saw his life flash before his eyes. Jasper saw bits and pieces of his life as he was growing up. He saw himself training with the priesthood, then becoming a Farstrider. Jasper remembered the first time he had seen Magria in the frozen waste of Northrend, and knew he just had to have her. That was when he decided to forsake being a Farstrider to become a hunter. It took him months, but he was finally managed to tame the magnificent beast, and he had spent the last several years since the war with the Scourge, finding and taming beasts that were like her. Holy was going to be pissed that he had gone and killed himself. So was Magria, and he wouldn't put it past her to attempt to maul Holy, though that would be a stupid idea, he wondered where the cat had gotten to.

Jasper was within seconds of hitting the acid when his mind wandered to the war with the Scourge. Being sent off to the Plaguelands to help with the fight. Meeting his now best friend Holy, who he quickly grew close to. They had be a great team against the Scourge. The two of them had been essential in repelling the Lich King from the Plaguelands. Soon after the Lich King returned to Northrend, they met up with Gizmo. But currently they had no clue where Gizmo was, the last they had heard from him he had said he was heading to the Outlands, but they hadn't heard from him since. And that really ticked them off, because he was always so good with money, and plus they missed having a tank, Jasper really hated having his pets try to tank. But that's a story for another time.

That day was Jasper's lucky day though, because just when he was about to hit the acid, he stopped. Jasper felt a faint tugging sensation and instead of falling, he was rising, he was flying through the air at an amazing speed. Jasper looked around to see what was happening, and he saw wings on his sides, a smile spread across his face. Good old Holy. About a second or so later Jasper landed next to a Forsaken wearing a white cloak with the hood pulled over their face.

"That was just in the nick of time my friend," Jasper said with a smile still on his face.

"What did you do this time!?" Holy asked Jasper.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jasper with an indignant look on his face.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes to get some supplies, and you manage to get the guardians of the Undercity chasing you," Holy said his anger rising, Jasper couldn't see his face, and he was glad.

"It was just a prank, this wasn't suppo-" Jasper started but was cut off by screeching and yelling in the distance. It took them a couple of seconds to understand what was being said.

"JASPER BRIGHTWING, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THE UNDERCITY!" Jasper and Holy heard, followed by what sounded like a banshee screaming.

"I guess the trap finally wore off..." Jasper muttered.

"You. Did. Not." Holy said.

"It was just a prank, she wasn't supposed to walk over it," Jasper tried to explain.

"YOU FROZE THE DARK LADY!" Holy yelled.

"I didn't mean to."

"We have to leave now, before the abominations find you," was all Holy would say as he abruptly turned away an headed for the elevators to the surface.

The two walked in silence until they reached the surface. Holy thanked the Light that the abominations did not follow them. They hurried to exit the ruins and headed towards Tirisfal Glades. But before they got anywhere Jasper turned to Holy and said, "Thank you for saving my life back there, I owe you big time."

Holy did not say anything in response. He just very slowly turned and looked at Jasper. All that Jasper could see of his face now were his glowing yellow eyes, since his hood was still up. They just stood there for a couple minutes, then suddenly Jasper saw Holy move. But as soon as Holy moved Jasper heard a sharp cracking sound, his head felt like someone had just taken a hammer to his skull. Everything went black for the Blood Elf.

Man can Holy move fast for an Undead.

* * *

_I will get back to longer chapters in a bit, need to focus on finals, and leaving for a vacation the day after finals are over...So no updates for a few weeks_


	6. Authors Note

I haven't forgotten about this story. I would have already updated but I just got back from a week in Hawaii, so I didn't spend much time writing. I do have a small portion of the next chapter written, and by small I mean like only 4 paragraphs. The next chapter is going to be my favorite one so far, it is going to also be a lot longer when I finish it. I'm not going to ruin the surprise, but lets just say its going to be partially written in flashbacks. Besides that I also wanted to say that I am highly considering doing a side fic for Jasper, Holy, and Gizmo that is set shortly after the purge of the Lich King from the Plaguelands. Though that will not be until after I bring Gizmo into the main story. Also I will have no access to my computer until after Saturday, and even then I start working today, so I will have even less time to work on it, I will get it done though it may take some time. Also has anyone guess what Gizmo is?

I am likely going to remove this after I finish the next Chapter.


	7. Imprisoned

_Here we go, everything will make more sense later on in the chapter :)_

* * *

**The Present, Jardek**

Everything was darkness. Jardek was trapped in a realm of of nightmares. First he saw his father bound to a pole, his body looked liked it had been attacked by a goblin shredder, there was a pool of blood at his feet. He could faintly make out his father saying, "This is your fault, all your fault."

Many nightmares followed, ranging from ones about Skalar, his mother, and even his new friend. Jardek did not know how long he lay there in the darkness. It wasn't until he heard a voice that he finally came to.

"Rogue, rogue, Rogue! Wake up, we do not have much time," came the voice penetrating Jardek's world of nightmares.

"Huh, w-w-wat y-ya w-won," Jardek managed to stutter after a few seconds.

"Get up, we have got to go now," the voice was filled with urgency.

Jardek managed to sit up a couple inches and look around to see where he was. There was hardly any light for him to see with, but he could make out that he was in a cell. The walls were grimy and caked with dirt. While there were several blood stains scattered across the floor. One of them looked strangely fresh. Jardek looked to where he had heard the voice, and he saw a human.

"Can you get up, can you walk?" The voice questioned him.

"A-a-ah mi-might b-b-be a-able to," Jardek managed to say.

After several failed attempts to get up, Jardek finally managed to stand. He tried to shuffle over to door, but fell after two steps, swearing under his breath. Eventually the human opened the door, and helped Jardek by supporting him with his side. Needless to say Jardek towered over him.

"We have to hurry, the guards will only let me down here for so long before they get suspicious." The human told Jardek as they preceded to walk down the dark hallway.

Jardek wanted to question the human, but could not find the strength to do so. Instead he just nodded and continued to lean on the human for support as they walked.

After an small amount of time Jardek could see some lights at the end of the passage. Then the human turned to Jardek and began to talk to him in a hushed tone.

"Do you think you can do that thing that makes you invisible now? There is no way the guards are just going to let me walk out of here with you after what you did."

Jardek considered that for a couple seconds, it seemed that the guards must have drugged him or something. Because Jardek felt extremely sluggish, but he thought he just might be able to fade into the shadows. Atleast for a short amount of time. Since he had been regaining some strength since the human had freed him from his cell. He had some suspicions about said human.

Jardek told the human, "ah sh-should be a-able to for a s-short amount of t-time."

The human nodded, and with that Jardek disapeared into the shadows. Just in time too, because one of the guards decided then to look around the corner, a smile spreading over his face.

"There you are Anduin, we were starting to get worried," the guard told Anduin.

"No need to worry," Anduin said returning his smile.

"What were you doing down there may I ask?" a second guard joining the conversation.

"Oh nothing much, just following some orders my father gave me," Anduin said nonchalantly avoiding the guards' question. "Now if you'll please excuse I'm going to be late if I do not get going now."

The guards moved aside without further question, allowing the two of them to pass. Although they had no idea they were also letting a Troll through.

It felt like they were walking around for hours to Jardek. Though it was likely only about 10 minutes. He had no idea where they were going and had to rely on his companion to get him to their destination. They could have been walking back to his cell for all he knew, because of whatever the guards had done to him, and being in the darkness for so long it hurt Jardek whenever he opened his eyes. So Jardek was walking around blind to Gods knows where.

Finally the two of them arrived at their destination. He knew so because their pace slowed down, and he heard Anduin openening a door. Anduin led him a short distance into a room.

"You can make yourself visible now," the human told Jardek.

Jardek let the shadows fall, and opening his eyes slightly found what he thought looked like a chair and fell into it. He heard the wood straining to hold his weight, but it held. He could see now, just barely though, he could make out shapes but not details. From what he could see of the room, it was finely furnished, he saw a table, desk, a king sized bed, and a large stained glass window, which burned his eyes if he tried to look at it.

"Thank ya for helpin' me."

"It was my pleasure, I have this feeling about you. What is your name, and what is your purpose here in Stormwind?" Anduin asked him.

"Mah name be Jardek Deadeye," a look of surprise crossed Anduin's face for a second, but then it was gone,"an' mah purpose in Stormwind ya already know."

Anduin waved off the statement, "I know what you attempted to do, but assassins always have malevolence in their souls, but I see none in yours, again what is your _true_ purpose here in Stormwind."

Jardek was surprised by the human, but since he _had_ just saved his life he decided that he deserved the truth. "I really _was_ sent here to be an assassin, although you are correct that that was not not my true purpose." Jardek took a shakey breath,"The real reason I came here of my own free will was to find information on my father, General Deadeye, who is believed to be dead, but I am not convinced he is."

Anduin mulled this over for a minute, deciding what he should say before responding. "Hmm I was not expecting that. I do remember that name. Your suspicions are right Jardek, your father did pass through here, he tried to kill my father but was stopped." At this Jardek looked a bit shocked.

"Your...Your..."

"Yes I am Anduin Wrynn, son of the king." Anduin again waved off Jardek's statement.

"But...But...why help me?" Jardek asked now extremely curious.

"All in due time, all in due time. First about your father." Anduin told Jardek.

"Yes, ah would like ta know dat."

So the Prince of Stormwind told him what he knew."I do remember him, but I cannot give you an exact place where he is at. The most I can tell you that after he escaped my father's dungeons he headed to the Outlands. How he escaped, and why he headed for the Outlands I cannot tell you, because I do not know."

"So he is still alive," Jardek announced,"Ah knew it."

"Well he was still alive last time I saw him, but remember that was years ago." Anduin tried calming Jardek down.

"Ah know, but it's still something to go on. Now, why did you help me in the first place?" Jardek asked Anduin.

"As I already told you, I could sense no malevolence in you. Also though I could tell that you have amazing powers, and have a greater purpose that rotting forever in my father's dungeons."

Jardek thought about this for a couple seconds."Dats good, but wat do we do now?"

He knew that his next destination would be in the Outlands. He did not know where, but he knew that he had to go there.

"To answer your question, I am going to have a mage friend of mine set up a portal to the Blasted Lands for you to take." Anduin said to Jardek.

"WAIT! WAIT! Ah can't go." Jardek said realizing something very important.

"And why not?" question Anduin.

"Because ah am not alone, there is a friend o mine waitin' outside o Stormwind." Jardek told him.

"That certainly complicates matters." Anduin thought for a couple minutes. "Actually wait nevermind, we can just ride my griffin out of the keep, with you invisible and just meet my friend at where ever your companion is camped."

"Ah guess dat will work."

* * *

_This has been sitting in my documents for over a month and a half. This is only like a third of what I wanted to write, but I've been so busy i completely forgot about it :P. I'll tie everything up when I get around to the next chapter._


End file.
